five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Week With the Werehog
Week With the Werehog is a Five Nights at Freddy's and Sonic crossover game made by FazbearFreak. Is is mostly focused on the plot of Sonic Unleashed. Story Playing as Miles "Tails" Prower, you go along with Sonic on a camping trip in the woods. However, when night falls, things get a little hairy as Sonic transforms into the blood-hungry Werehog! Using various gadgets, you must defend yourself from the Werehog from 9 PM to 7 AM, which is when he will turn back into Sonic. However, these gadgets have limited power, so if they run out of juice, you could be defenseless against the Werehog! Can you survive a week with the Werehog? Enemies Werehog The Werehog is the main enemy of the game, and is active on every night. He will roam around the woods surrounding the player's tent, and eventually try to get in through the door or window. If he sees the player controlling Tails-Tron around the woods, he will run up to Tails-Tron and destroy it, leaving it unusable for the remainder of the night. Dark Gaia Dark Gaia becomes active on Night 5. Dark Gaia will roam the woods, just like the Werehog. However, if the player looks at him for too long via Tails-Tron, Tails-Tron will be deactivated for a short while. He will also try to break the window, allowing the Werehog to climb inside. Despite all this, Dark Gaia cannot directly kill the player. Mechanics Tent Flap The player has a tent flap that acts as a door. If the Werehog approaches the door, the player must hold it shut until the Werehog leaves. Otherwise, the Werehog will come in and attack the player. Window The window is another possible entrance for the Werehog. Upon approaching the window, the Werehog will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill the player. Starting on Night 5, Dark Gaia will also attempt to break the window. However, upon breaking the window, Dark Gaia will leave, leaving the player open to an attack from the Werehog. Tails-Tron Tails-Tron is a small robot that the player can send out to explore the woods. While controlling Tails-Tron, the player cannot use the Tent Flap or the Window. The Tails-Tron can shoot out projectiles that will stun the Werehog for a limited time. Tails-Tron can also send out Omochao to distract the Werehog. The Tails-Tron can be deactivated in four ways: # Naturally running out of power. (which leaves it unusable for the remainder of the night) # Being deactivated by the Werehog (which leaves it unusable for the remainder of the night) # Being deactivated by Dark Gaia (which leaves it unusable for about ten seconds) # The player shuts it off themselves (which leaves it at its current location until reactivated) Nights Night 1 "Hello? Tails, it's me, Chip! I'm leaving a message to help you survive your camping trip! You see, Sonic... changes at night. Don't worry, though! I helped you by packing your Tails-Tron! That will allow you to see what Sonic's up to. You can send out Omochao to distract him, or shoot pellets at him to stun him. Either way, don't get caught by him! You just gotta survive until the sun rises. Then, Sonic will turn back to normal. Good luck, Tails!" '''Active Characters: '''Werehog '''Stun Pellets: '''20 '''Omochao Uses: '''5 Night 2 '''Active Characters: '''Werehog '''Stun Pellets: '''15 '''Omochao Uses: '''5 Night 3 '''Active Characters: '''Werehog '''Stun Pellets: '''15 '''Omochao Uses: '''3 Night 4 '''Active Characters: '''Werehog '''Stun Pellets: '''10 '''Omochao Uses: '''3 Night 5 '''Active Characters: '''Werehog, Dark Gaia '''Stun Pellets: '''10 '''Omochao Uses: '''3 Night 6 '''Active Characters: '''Werehog, Dark Gaia '''Stun Pellets: '''5 '''Omochao Uses: '''1 Custom Night On this night, the player can control: * The Werehog's AI (0-20) * Dark Gaia's AI (0-20) * Stun Pellets (0-25, only in increments of five) * Omochao Uses (0-10) Presets Cutscene After beating Night of the Werehog, a cutscene will play. Sonic and Tails can be seen packing up their camping gear. Sonic: That was a fun camping trip, right Tails? Tails: Um... yeah! It was! Sonic: Glad to hear it! Now, let's head for home. Can't wait to tell Knux about this! Tails: Right behind you, Sonic! After this dialogue, Tails can be seen folding the tent back up. After he finishes folding the tent, he looks down and gasps. The camera then pans onto a Moon Medal from Sonic Unleashed on the ground. The screen then goes black, with the words "To be continued?" Easter Eggs Werehog Battle Theme The player can click the Werehog Plush's nose to make it squeak. However, the squeaks vary every time that the nose is clicked. If the player squeaks the nose fast enough, they discover that the squeaks actually make up an excerpt of the Werehog battle theme from Sonic Unleashed. Week With the Werehog & Knuckles This easter egg is only unlocked if the player beats Night of the Werehog. On the title screen, the player must type in "Knuckles." Doing so will result in the title theme being replaced with a MIDI version of Unknown from M.E., and the words & Knuckles appearing under the game's title. Sanic Drawing A certain tree in the wild has a Sanic picture attached to it. The player needs to use Tails-Tron to see it, however. This also serves as a reference to Slender. Mephiles the Dark The player must go to the Custom Night screen and enter the following code: * Werehog AI: 2 * Dark Gaia AI: 0 * Stun Pellets: 0 * Omochao Uses: 6 This code will trigger a jumpscare from Mephiles from Sonic 06. The game will then show a screen that reads "Now Loading..." The game will be stuck on this screen, so the player must close and reopen the game to continue playing. AGES When using the flashlight, the player can see it was made by a company named "AGES." AGES is actually Sega spelled backward, referencing one of Sega's ad campaigns: "To be this good takes AGES. To be this good takes SEGA." Hill Top Zone Sign Near the tent, the player can use Tails-Tron to discover a sign that reads: "Welcome to Hill Top Zone." This is a reference to Sonic 2. However, this can only be seen on Night 1. We are Number One After earning all the plushies, the player must go to the Custom Night and set all settings to 1. When the night loads, the player must click the plushies in this order: Chip, Omochao, Tails, Werehog. When this is accomplished, a MIDI version of We are Number One will play. It should be noted that if the game's files are read, the audio file is named "WAR3CONFIRMED" This is a reference to a joke about FazbearFreak releasing another sequel to his Weekend at Robbie's series. Trivia * Night of the Werehog is a reference to the Sonic animated short of the same name. * Chip and Knuckles are the only characters in the game to not appear psychically. The former only appears in plush form and on the phone, and the latter is only mentioned in Night of the Werehog's cutscene. * Omochao is the only character (if you don't count Knuckles) to have not made an appearance in Sonic Unleashed, at least to FazbearFreak's knowledge. * Omochao was originally going to appear as a guide in a tutorial night. However, this idea was scrapped. Category:Games